


The Honda Curse

by PonderRose



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Forced Marriage, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Secrets, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Fruits Basket reversed. Tohru Honda is part of the Honda clan which has a terrible curse. They turn whoever they hug into their zodiac animal (only opposite gender). Tohru is forced to live alone before her arranged marriage. But just before she meets Yuki and Kyou. Sohma family is poor in this story. Enjoy!





	The Honda Curse

Trapped inside in my home- that’s what it is. All my life, walls; long, broad walls. At least I wasn’t in Florence anymore. That’s where I was raised, right in the middle of the city of Florence. I can still hear the cathedral bells ringing; sixteen years in Italy. And not just Italy- I’ve been all over Europe. I went wherever my grandfather told me to go. He used my father like a puppet until the day he died. Then I was shipped off to England where I was to live until he called me again. Now I’m stuck in the gigantic mansion alone- always alone. Literally, I have no other relatives or servants living here; Grandfather says it’s safer that way. That, and he does not want to send any more family members to live abroad; we’re easier to control the closer we are to him. Which means that I’m by myself in the United Kingdom until……. My hand rested on the window sill while I stared outside at the rain; the raindrops helped hide my tears. Until that day…… that day of days. 

The worst kind of sad is not being able to explain why.  
-Anonymous 

I got home from school; I opened the large, front, double door, and threw my bag down onto the ground. The whole place was silent and still, just the way I left it this morning. With a long sigh, I proceed to do my homework and make myself some dinner. There was a humongous dining room but I never ate in it; made me too alone whenever I did. Instead I usually ate in the kitchen in front of my laptop or in the wreck room. 

It was raining out that night; I remember that. Since it’s only me and I’m not a big eater, I normally had leftovers to eat- that along with some fresh fruit and vegetables. Grandfather kept track of all my doctor records and stats; he tried to prescribe me a diet which was virtually sugarless. I did eat quite well when you overlook all the candy and baked goods I sneak in. What Grandfather doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Tonight was reheated Chinese noodles with raw cauliflower and blackberries. Technically I’m also supposed to keep a food diary, which I could write this down in; I’m sure he wouldn’t have a problem with this. But this is Grandfather we’re talking about, so who knows. 

I was right in the middle of a bite of noodles when this huge flash of light came in through the windows. This was followed by the biggest burst of thunder. It was so loud and sudden that it actually made me stop eating for a second. And right before I could finish my chopsticks full, another bang echoed through the manor. I didn’t know what it was right away, but I soon realized that someone was knocking on the front door. More like banging. Bang, bang, BANG! 

Now normally I would never open the front door for anyone, especially considering that I live here alone. There is a cleaning lady that comes once a week but she’s scheduled to come while I’m at school. With that in mind, I had no clue who else could be at my front door currently. But I couldn’t just leave them out there; not in this storm. What if they’re hurt, or stranded? I also should mention that my house is located in the center of a forest which my family owns too. All the land surrounding here was private property; Grandfather would have a field day if he knew anyone trespassed. But I’m not my grandfather. 

With the proper amount of caution, I set down my chopsticks and approached the double door. The windows beside them were also huge and foggy, but I could definitely see someone standing outside. I think they saw me too, considering the way their form leaned to glance through the window, then start knocking furiously once more. My hand carefully unlocked the door and grabbed the knob. With a deep, deep breath in, I slowly pulled it down and opened the door. 

You can’t imagine my utter shock, dear reader, when I found none other than Yuki Soma out there. He was wearing his school uniform, which was drenched; his whole body was sobbing wet. What’s more, he seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see him; I could tell he was startled by how wide his gorgeous, grey eyes were. 

“Y-Yuki?!” I spattered in a quieter voice than I was expecting. “Miss Honda?” Ah, good old Yuki; formal and respectful as always. “W-what are you doing here? You’re soaking wet,” my worry for him began to climb. He’s wet and probably cold; I’d venture to say freezing. But my questions didn’t appear to faze him; he still looked baffled beyond belief to see me standing here in the doorway. “Y-you live here? This is your house?” 

I see, that’s what’s going on; he’s startled to find that this is where I live. With that sorted out, I hurriedly motioned for him to come inside. “You must be freezing! Come in; please, come inside!” Yuki didn’t have to be asked twice, speedily stepping in and allowing me to shut the door behind him. When I spun back around, he was staring up at the tall, wide, fancy ceiling above us. Then his grey hair head turned and we eyed each other once more. Neither of us said anything right away, electing instead to examine the other both confusedly and curiously. This was my first time alone with Yuki or any man I wasn’t related to. 

That’s important, my dear reader; remember that fact.


End file.
